


Protein Rich Dinner

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, casual incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: Daughter refuses to sit at the table during dinner, instead choosing to sit between her fathers legs.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 41





	Protein Rich Dinner

“Honey, you know you don’t _have_ to do this every time just because I asked for it once, right?” Her father asked his daughter during dinner as he felt her pull down his zipper.

”Yes but I want to. It’s fun.” She responded and took the head of his half-erect cock into her mouth.

Her dad gave off a pleased shudder and groan at the feeling of his daughters mouth and tongue.

”I get that it’s fun but we haven’t had a proper family dinner for weeks.” He said, slightly annoyed.

His wife who had just set the table sat down to also start eating.

“Oh quit whining, you know you love it.” She told him somewhat sternly.

”Well obviously but- _ah_ ~” He got interrupted by his daughter cupping and fondling his balls. “ _But_ I would like the opportunity for a normal dinner now and again too.” He explained and started eating.

“ _Opportunity?_ Babe, your daughter is sucking you off during dinner. I think that’s quite the opportunity already, and you should appreciate your lucky situation more.” She told him in a slightly accusing tone.

His daughter took his whole shaft down her throat, making him moan with a mouth full of food.

“I know, I know. I’m just... not used to it I guess.” He said tiredly.

”Well you better get used to it, don’t think you can pull her of your cock anytime soon.” She said smugly.

”Yeah, you’re right.” He took a hand down under the table, ruffling his daughters hair and petting her cheeks. “Love you Honey, thank you for treating your old man so well.” He told her affectionately before going back to eating.

She took him out of her mouth for a brief moment. “Love you too Dad.” She responded before taking him all the way down her throat again, feeling his pubes on her lips and balls on her chin.

He gave off another moan, loving the feeling of his daughters warm, tight and soft throat wrapped around his cock.

His wife smiled at him happily. “See? Definitely more positives than negatives. Many men would kill to be in your position.”

He exhaled deeply and contently. “I am a very lucky man, then.” He said in a cheery tone and took another mouthful of his wife’s wonderful cooking, simultaneously giving his daughter a mouthful of his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another 5 am rambling. I’m pretty happy with how this one came out :)
> 
> By the way I love comments of all types, be they criticism, horny or memey shitposts. So if you liked it please consider leaving one <3


End file.
